monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Kecha Wacha Ecology
In-Game Information Fanged beasts with limbs adapted for swinging through forests and membranes on their forelegs for gliding. When provoked, they shield their faces with giant ears, blocking out any loud noises or bright light. Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Flying Membrane Beast *Family: Kecha Wacha Kecha Wachas are members of the Pelagus/Fanged Beast class. They are large primate-like monsters, like Blangonga and Gogomoa, but, are more similar to lemurs. There is a closely related Subspecies known as Ash Kecha Wacha that shoots fiery powdery projectiles from its nostrils instead of the watery mucus of the common species. Habitat Range Kecha Wachas thrive in areas where they can climb and swing around freely. These areas consist of the Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood and Forest and Hills. In the Sunken Hollow, some Kecha Wachas will live in an abandoned Nerscylla nest.This behavior however, can be risky due to the possibility of a Nerscylla returning to its nest. Ecological Niche These creatures have a varied diet as they are omnivores. Kecha Wacha will feed on vegetation, fruits, seeds, along with insects such as Altaroth, Konchu, grubs, or Bnahabra. The Pelagi however must avoid being preyed upon by large predators such as Najarala, Tigrex, Nerscylla, Deviljho, and Gore Magala. Biological Adaptations The ears of a Kecha Wacha can be utilized in multiple ways. These ears are capable of listening for insect larvae inside trees and aid the Pelagi in escaping potential predators. If cornered a Kecha Wacha will fold its ears over its face and will attempt to frighten the attacker off with the bright eye spots on its ears. This gives a Kecha Wacha the appearance of a menacing creature and because Kecha Wacha folds its eyes with its ears the Kecha Wacha cannot see but as its ears are closer to the floor it can hear the movement sounds of the attacking predators. Like its ears the tapir trunk-like nose of a Kecha Wacha has multiple uses. This trunk is used for sucking up water and spraying it back into its owner's mouth just like that of an elephant. Inside the trunk is a specialized organ that can store large amounts of water and this water can be used for defense whenever needed since these Pelagi can shoot out globs of mucus water at an attacker. Kecha Wachas are arboreal monsters that have large and hooked claws that enable them to get an excellent grip on slippery vines. The tail of this creature ends in a hooked barb and will allow a Kecha Wacha to hang upside in trees just like an oppossum. One particular adaptation that Kecha Wacha have that separates them from other Pelagi like Congalala is their ability to glide. These creatures have a "Patagium" which is an extension of the skin at the abdomen that runs up to the tip of each digit, thus uniting the forelimb with the body. This membrane allows the creatures to glide in search of food or to escape ground-based predators like a Stygian Zinogre. Behavior Curious in nature Kecha Wacha will investigate anything in their environment that is new to them. As relatively peaceful monsters these creatures would rather flee than fight, yet if fleeing is not an option they can be surprisingly aggressive and will readily use their long, sharp, and hooked claws, nose-like trunk and mask-like ears to defend themselves. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Beast Ecology